


Go dtí an Croí Bogadh

by AiKat (OldEmeraldEye)



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Fast Food, Food Scarcity, Gaeilge | Irish Language, Gen, Translation
Language: Gaeilge
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:28:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29086884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/AiKat
Summary: Déanann Oliver oiriúnú don saol i bhfad ón oileán.
Collections: scéal gan teanga scéal gan anam





	Go dtí an Croí Bogadh

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [lips pressed to the beating heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27347209) by [OldEmeraldEye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/OldEmeraldEye). 



Is é an dara rud a thugann Oliver faoi deara faoi bhia sa saol mór (seachas go bhfuil an oiread sin ann, i ngach áit a bhreathnaíonn sé, agus an éagsúlacht mhór atá ann) ná ... gur bia é. Ní cothaithigh amháin é. Ní feoil shimplí amháin atá i gceist, nó na torthaí ró-milis, sna seachtainí gearra nuair a bhíonn na torthaí ar an oileán aibí nó an meascán leadránach céanna de thrí luibh is féidir leis a fháil .

Is féidir le Oliver na ceimiceáin a bhlaiseadh sa burgair. Plaisteach beag an cháis, na stéaróidigh san fheoil, géarchor saillte an phicil idir a fhiacla - níor thaitin picilte riamh leis, ach anois tá sé ag iarraidh dul chuig an siopa agus gach a bhfuil acu a cheannach \- agus na spíosraí sa anlann. Reoíonn sé, aghaidh curtha sa borgaire.   


Ní raibh aon rud níos iontach riamh ina shaol. 


End file.
